Leafy/Gallery
Miscellaneous Leafy.png|Leafy. Leafy 5 Revised.png|"They're so cute!" Leafy 6.png Leafy 7 Revised.png Leafy 2.png|Original Leafy Leafy 9.png Leafy 14.png Leafy 11.png|Leafy sitting down at elimination in Barriers and Pitfalls. Leafy 4.png Leafy 8.png Leafy 10.png Leafy pic 99.png Leafy 12.png Leafy Icon.png|Leafy's Idle Leafy 17.png Leafy 16.png Leafy(episode16).PNG MetalLeafy.png|Metal Leafy metallyleafys.png Leafy fast running.png Lify.png|Oh no! Leafy detected! NewLeafy.PNG OLDleafy.png Leafy_Pose.png Leafy-Derp.png|Leafy's Derp Face in a 3rd fla file for BFDI 1 Leafy bfb.png Leafy intro 2.png Leafyy.png Leafyleafy.png Leafy_scaredlol.png Leafy BFB.png Metallicleafy.png K9U9.png Leafy in BFB 11.png leafyyouthere.png|Leafy is about to get eliminated Leafy crying.png|Leafy crying when she rejoined in BFB 11 BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB Images 079.jpg|Leafy competing for the Grapes in a chocolate ball eating contest. Run.PNG|Leafy getting chased by Pin and the other contestants Tipjar.png Snowball icon.PNG Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey save Leafy and apologizing to her HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG|Pencil, don't tell me you just killed Firey! Leaf.PNG|"Blue skidoo, we can too!" Leaf and tb.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG bubble and leaf.PNG Voteleafy22.PNG icy,leafy and needle.PNG leafy.PNG image.clapleafy.jpg|Leafy applauds the song. Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.ICY!.jpg|"Ice Cube!" lrc.PNG|The Leafy Recovery Center. Skærmbillede 2013-06-07 kl. 14.52.29.png|Leafy appears in the crowd. Gelatin kills Leafy.png images_056.jpg|Leafy standing with her team in Take the Plunge, Part 2. images_347.jpg|Leafy appearing in the BFDI intro. images_099.jpg|Leafy standing with everyone else outside the gates to Dream Island. Leafy the football .jpg|Football Leafy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png|Leafy blown off feet by the wind Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png|Leafy and the gang sprint to the win. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png|The boats are about to collide! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png|Leafy feels bad for leaving the others behind. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|Leafy instructing her team to build the boat. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png|Yeah! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|Oh, so close! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Jumping the dangers of the Goiky Canal. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png|Leafy and Icy in the boat. Star.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.42.56 PM.png Cake.jpg Pie explodesin.jpg|Leafy catching some pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png|Leafy and Needle's tests catch fire. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.06.png|Leafy uses the ICRC 2.0. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.08.png|"And catch this frisbee!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|NOOOOOOO!!! Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.20.png|Leafy and other contestants gasps for a recommended character will join the game. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Leafy in BFDI's third anniversary. Leaf.png|Leafy "leaf" in the game "Tidepool" Choose tb.png Thats the worst4.png Tb in the g´s.png Capture117.PNG Capture116.PNG Capture115.PNG Capture112.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture99.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture151.PNG Capture146.PNG Leafy on wanted sign.png|Leafy on a wanted poster Yoyle metal.png Ithinkitmeans.jpg its-a-football-o.gif|Leafy's a football! JC0L85e.gif|Leafy Getting Chased Working Out.png|Well I guess it all worked out! Which rhymes the Rice Cake!.png MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG bfdi-scene-5-o.gif|leafy plays bowling 2016-01-28_1802.png|Mistake: Leafy is seen in Team no name No.JPG Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries.png|Leafy about to stab Coiny and Fries. Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.42.56_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.53.18_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-19_at_6.55.18_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png|"Yeah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.53 PM.png|Leafy and Pin about to run Flower down. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.58.57 PM.png|Note the Eraser in the background. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.59.35 PM.png|"Pull up!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.00.19 PM.png|Blocky to the rescue! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.01.01 PM.png|Or not. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png|"Snatch!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|The Final Four. PinSavingLeafy.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.57.41 PM.png|Teardrop mad at Leafy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.43 PM.png|"NEEDLE!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png|Leafy's Team. Squashygrapepuzzle.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png|The Squashy Grapes's boat. Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.23.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.24.48_PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.51.40 PM.png|K 7ad3f225eab54894df7068f88133b93a.jpg|We choose Golf Ball! Capture168.PNG|So.... Capture169.PNG|TD is on my team. IMG_1285.PNG Climbingwall.jpg Screenshot_2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture146.PNG Netlosers.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-22_at_3.36.51_PM.png Hqdefault-05.jpg Final17talk.png Cyanide.png Strawberrycakecookin.png Crazy Leafy.png|Well, I guess it all works out! 485841_120300834767938_1110288776_n.jpg LeafyHoldingAYoyleberry.png Capture151.PNG Capture152.PNG Capture276.PNG Capture288.PNG Working_Out.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.15.42_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.16.21_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.35.02_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.42.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.43.19_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.45.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.52.28_AM.png Capture154.PNG Capture238.PNG Capture240.PNG Leafywithmap.jpg|"Blue skidoo, we can too!" Needy slap Leafy.PNG Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy and Firey playing tic-tac-toe. LW.PNG|Leafy wins in a Tic-Tac-Toe Fall Leafy.PNG Spongy4leafy.png Rocky4leafy.png HA! NO DOWNLOAD!.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG Leaf and tb.PNG Knipsel.jpg|Knife-throwing Metal Leafy Icy,leafy and needle.PNG Leafy.PNG Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.36.51 PM.png yoyle metal.png Choose tb.png Thats the worst4.png Well....jpg Quiet down.png Flshback.png Leafy throw.png Capture49.PNG Capture116.PNG Capture112.PNG Capture94.PNG Capture128.PNG Capture127.PNG Gelatin kills Leafy.png Recort-e sg.png 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture119.PNG Bandicam 2018-03-28 17-47-37-352.jpg|Wanted There'sacatch.jpg Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.37.42 PM.png|Leafy's weird eye Capture284.PNG Capture266.PNG Capture259.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg Leafy captured.jpeg Round 1 Firey and David.jpg Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg Final Round Pencil and David.jpg MetalLeafyIsHere.PNG Leafywithmap.jpg MetalLeafyIDFB.PNG Leafyicyandblocky.PNG Bandicam 2017-04-20 20-42-06-215.jpg Allscreaming.PNG Like a pro.png|Leafy dodging acid spitballs. Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Crisp.png Pencil and Leafy.png Screen Shot 2017-09-23 at 1.20.27 PM.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Leafy and Ice Cube BFDI 2.jpg Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg|Firey and Leafy falling. TheLeafyDetectorIsADeadlyLaser.png|“BLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLHBLH” Leafy Official.png Well I love you.png LeafyWereAllCool.png Leafys long legs.png LeafyLovesIcyFriesBraceletyFanny.png BFBCast.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png LeafyAssistsPeople.png Ehehee.png|"That is not what he said." Chrome 2017-11-05 09-44-16.png CloudyTeamName.png Beep.PNG BFB Teams.PNG Leafy the hapy.png Bulleh!.png Hewwo leaft owo.PNG|Your true calling is to get jawbreakers for this team! Cloudy being puffed up by a Jawbreaker.jpg Screenshot (13).png Leafy say.png Ohnoe.jpg Leafy TeamIcon.png Beep's Elimination.jpg|All of the members from Beep at elimination. doodadoo dodo odsodos.png i cant type.png i trust her.png leafy speech.png shocked leafy 2.png Leafy in Bottom 2 with David.jpg LEAFYISDEADANDWEKILLEDHER.png Its not that bad.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-13-036.jpg hfdjfhsdjsd.png FREE TIME!!!!.png LOOK AT HER LEGS.png bandicam 2018-04-28 13-21-26-591.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-11-59-011.jpg HEY REMEMBER SWEET TOOTH.png shesh.png her clique.....png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-12-21-163.jpg allianshe.png The hurting the healing the loving.png so,.png really quiet yeah.png oh she KNOWS.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-13-12-949.jpg dont you know what i think of the cats meOOoOOoW.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Leafy